My Future Boyfriend
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: What was she to do when some random guy came up to her door at 12 in the morning and "claimed" to be her boyfriend from the future? Huh... Maybe she should call the cops...


"Your a sad excuse of a female Lu-chan! You seriously need a boyfriend!" Her friend and fellow bookworm Levy had told her a few days ago.

Lucy sighed as she shed the pieces of clothing she once wore and stepped into the bath.

She let the water run over her hair.

Maybe Levy-chan was right.

It's about time that she finds that special someone. She grew up as an only child and always stayed inside away from people. Until that day she decided to take a walk to a nearby library. There she met Levy. What a fateful encounter it was for Lucy...

She made a bestfriend, and she discovered her love of books.

She smiled as she made her way out of the bathroom and put on a cute Panda Pajama.

She looked around her lonely apartment.

Books scattered here and there. Her dog Plue was sleeping on her bed. And the folders containin her latest fanfiction resided on her desk.

Utter silence followed after and crept up on her like a snake.

Lucy pondered as she looked around.

Has my life always been this boring?

Hmm.

Lucy looked at the clock.

11:59PM.

Her eyes watched the clock carefully, waiting, as if testing the clock to make something...interesting happen.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

11:59PM

She blinked.

The long hand of the clock was almost there.

Tick.

12:00AM

She suddenly heard a knock at the door.

It seems that her wish came true..

..But who could that be at 12 in the morning?

She started to make her way towards the door.

The possibilities of who it could be ran through her mind, seeing as her only friend was Levy.

A robber? Rapist? Kidnapper? Worse..Justin Beiber? The possibilities were endless..

She yawned as she reached for the knob of the door.

Why was she up so late thinking about all this in the first place? Was she really in the shower that long?

Ridiculous..

She opened the door and looked warily at the person in front of her.

"Who is...it?"

The stranger blinked at Lucy, as if realising she was really there. He looked happy for a moment but hid it. Failing at his attempts to do so, he smiled at the blonde.

"Yo Lucy."

Lucy tilted her head and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

She leaned on the door, eyeing the pink haired stranger. The firt hing she noticed were his eyes. They were black and captivating. Melting her very heart with his gaze. He was tall. He looked about maybe 4..or 5 years older than her. He had a grin on his face. It managed to look both mischievous and cute at the same time, which was weird. First time she's ever seen it. A white scaled scarf adorned his neck, which was somewhat befitting of him.

He smiled at her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I know alot about you Luce."

Luce?! What kind of nickname is that?

Okay she was a liiiittle freaked out now.

"Um, have I uh, met you before?"

"Actually uh.." He scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Just tell me why you're here at my doorstep. At,"She checked the clock on the wall." 12:04 in the morning."

"Okay you might not believe me but-"

"But?"

"I...am your boyfriend from the future.

Lucy stayed silent for awhile. She chuckled and started to laugh.

"Pffffft. Hahahaha. Boyfriend from the future...good one you. Now get awayfrom my apartmemt before I call the cops." She said sternly.

"No no I'm serious. My name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu Dragneel?"

He nodded.

She smirked.

"Well okay then 'Natsu'. If you're really from the future then what's my favorite color."

"You have three favorite colors. Pink, Purple and Lavender. You like all three but you lobe Lavender just a little more than the rest." He answered proudly.

Lucy sweat dropped. "C..Correct.."

Natsu smiled as amusement flickered through his eyes. "Any other questions Luce?"

Lucy hmphed. She wasn't about to lose to some cute guy on her doorstep at almost 12:30 in the morning! Yes, she sill admit he's cute!

"What's my favorite food!?"

"Rice Krispie Treats. "

"My favorite numbers!"

"8, 69, 4 and 28."

Teehee. 69.

Lucy pouted. But geez though, he just wont give up! How does he know all this?

"What's the name of my pet?!"

"Plue."

"My last name?!"

"Heartfilia."

"ARE YOU STALKING ME?.."

"No. I probably should've said this in the first place but future Lucy wanted me to come to the past and tell you to meet me. Just so that we can be together in the future. " He smiled.

"Wait what? Ok so, if you really are from the 'future' then wouldn't this mess up your future."

"Ha. Nope. Luce specifically told me to tell you what to do, and to not mess anything up." He said proudly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Tell me what to do?.."

"Yes." Natsu said quite seriously even though he was playing with the hem off his scarf.

"It's pretty simple." He checked his watch. " In exactly 14 seconds your going to meet someone. All you have to is give him this scarf and say 'Hi' okay? I went back in time earlier and stol-..borrowed this."He said throwing the scarf at Lucy.

She caught the scarf. "Okayyy? Wait exactly who am I meeting?"

Natsu smiled slyly. "See you later past Lucy. Nice pajamas by the way."

He started to disappear.

"Wait, Natsu!"

He vanished.

"Damn it where is it? Did I leave it around here?" Lucy heard a voice say.

She looked around for the source of the voice.

Her eyes landed on a boy wearing a hoodie searching through the bushes.

"Damn it where is it? Stupid stupid stupid how could I lose it!"

Lucy's legs started to lead her towards the boy on her own, as if he was a magnet of some sort.

She hid the scarf behind her back as she walked towards him. Just in case it wasn't his.

The boy heard footsteps and looked up at the blonde in front of him.

"Hi...is this yours?" She said revealing the scarf to him.

His eyes widened as a smile came to his face.

He grabbed the scarfed and hugged it close to him.

"Wah! Arigatou..uh.."

"Lucy.." She said entranced by his charcoal eyes. It seemed as if they could see past her heart and into her soul. They were captivating...

"Thank you Lucy!" He said standing up and hugging her.

She blushed as his touch lingered on her skin.

"You're w

elcome.."

"Hey! Maybe I should take you out to lunch or something sometime as thanks."

Lucy smiled. "That would be nice but uh, if you don't mind me asking...what is your name?"

Her eyes widened as he lifted the hood off of his head and happily put on his scarf.

He grinned as he turned to her.

"My name is Natsu."


End file.
